PiC Pt 3 CompleteFINISH
by PotterLoveStories
Summary: Still the same old. PT. 1-3 OUT!


Back again with pt. 3

James was stuck up in his dorm room with Remus and Sirius. They were all bored, but sweaty after bearing the heat from being outside for Quidditch tryouts.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" James mumbled into his nice, cool pillow.

"Perhaps they're at the lake."

Sirius snorted. "'Perhaps?''

"It's called 'good vocabulary', Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes and punched Sirius.

"You're both fat gits." James said, turning over to lie down on his back. "And we need to go to the lake."

"Oh no ya don't!" Jade said, her arms folded over her chest.

"Jade! What're you doing here?!"

"Um...talking to you, obviously? And anyways, Lily is no longer our friend."

"What?!"

"Um, she brought it on herself. And, oh yeah, Emma's gone."

"What?!" This time it was Sirius and Remus who took an extra special liking towards Emma.

"We-ell, technically, it's Emster's fault for missing, but that is beyond my list. Right now, I'm getting ready to wanna pull a prank." The way Jade was using her 'I-Don't-Care' voice was obvious to the boys she was hurt, and that she wished Emmaline were here right now.

"Jade, do you want to find Emma?" The boys suggested.

"Maybe."

And that was all they needed to hear.

Meanwhile, Emma was already found by a second year Ravenclaw boy, who was awfully cute. She lied whenever she realized she was near the library, just barely down the hall there. She obviously had a lost expression on her face whenever he saw her.

"Are you lost?"

"No, I'm just about to go to the Gryffindor common room."

"Well. In case you didn't know, it's down this hall and take a left, then go upstairs. I'm going to go pass it on my way to the Astronomy Tower, would you like to come with me?" He asked, politely.

"Erm, no thanks. Bye." She followed behind him quietly, grateful to see the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password." She said.

"Turnips."

The portrait swung open and she was glad to see her friend, Lily. 

"Hi Lilster!" She chirped, acting as if she hadn't been lost for all eternity.

"Emma, you're here!" She ran up to hug her, and Emma noticed her tear streaked cheeks.

"Whoa, what happened?!"

"I-I-I'm not friends with Jade anymore!"

"What, why?"

Luckily, the common room was empty so they had time to talk things through about what had happened recently.

After she was done explaining, Lily looked at her expectantly. "So, who do you choose?"

"Um, well...Both?"

"I see." Lily said, disappointed and believing she had no one.

"Um...see what?"

"That we're not friends either."

"What're you talking about?!"

"Of course, you'd choose _Jade."_

"No, I choose both, can't we all be friends? Are you both too blind to see that we all need to get along?!"

"Obviously, you're too blind to see true friendship. When have you ever seen Jade tell anyone her secrets, like how I told you mine?"

Emma had nothing to say to answer that one.

"Exactly. Jade's not a true friend."

"At least I made an effort to find Emma, which I'm glad to see you." Jade answered coolly, walking into the common room.

"I was in the dorm, which I hope to move out of, considering how...we're not friends..."

"Jade!" Emma rushed up to her.

"I understand. Lily will never realize the truth about Severus and even if she did, she'll say it's a mistake."

"Well, in my defense, he was my first friend!" She retorted.

"I thought it was Petunia." Jade said, knowing the words would hurt.

They did. Lily was hurt and realized that Jade thought Lily meant not being friends ever again.

"I thought you were my friend Jade!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Emma said, as Lily began crying, Jade began leaving, and Emma realized that her two best friends were now no longer speaking to each other, unless it was insults and hurtful comments.

And that left Emma wanting to be lost forever.

Nine days, ten hours, and sixteen minutes have gone by and Lily and Jade haven't been talking to each other. Megan and Meghan were both sticking together, and Emma didn't know _who _to go with. Lily or Jade? She didn't want to have to choose, but it was obvious that she had better choose fast, or else. She knew what the _or else _was going to be. Or else: She would be friendless. And being friendless isn't exactly the best thing to be, especially so early in the year.

It was another sleepless night for Lily. Bags were forming under the eleven-year-old girl's eyes and the circles were darkening. She was far too young to apply make up, and Ingrid, the nurse, wasn't helpful at all.

"Now dear, explain to me, _why _you have those...er, circles under your...hmm...eyes..? Yes-! Eyes..." Obviously Ingrid had no experience whatsoever at nursing or even putting on a band-aid for goodness sake!

On one of the many cots lied Severus, scratches down on his arm and one big, lumpy, purple bruise was on his head, swollen.

Lily rushed over to him, worried. All that was on the tiny table next to the cot, was a note.

Meet us at the Quidditch fields if you ever want to see who told.

-The Slytherins (or maybe the Hufflepuffs)

"What the-?" She let the paper drift out of her hand, suddenly afraid for Severus. Something bad has happened, and she wonder who could have done this. Only one name rung inside her head.

James.

"For God's sake, James! Spit it out!" Sirius flopped on the bed, exasperated at James.

"Okay. Here it is...!" James pulled out a box.

Remus looked over at it and shrugged. "Homework, remember?"

"Rem, have some fun once in a while!" The two boys whined.

James threw off the top and pulled out a Muggle typewriter.

"What is it?!"

"A Muggle typewriter." James stated proudly. "Now let's have some fun with this bad boy."

Rem_my needs to learn that havng having fu_n is fun.

Both boys struggled to type the correct words.

"Wow, this is hard." Sirius frowned.

"Let's throw it away." James suggested, carrying the heavy machine.

"Sure. Maybe the Quidditch fields?"

"No, you two gits. Leave it in the common room, someone will find it and use it." Remus sighed and left his homework alone, all done.

"Perfect!"

Perfect?

Nope.

Far from it.


End file.
